


Curious

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [19]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is cheerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 1 b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

 

"Good morning, Sir!" James looked at Robbie with an uncharacteristic grin, his entire demeanour a little too bright for a Monday morning.  Robbie wanted to grab the end of James' tie and pull him down for a quick kiss.  If James had any idea what went on inside Robbie's head on a daily basis, he'd not look so happy.  Or would he?  
  
However, right now, what Robbie wanted to know was _why_ James was grinning.   
  
In detail.   
  
Or at the very least, how he was going to explain away those two small bruises on his neck _and_ wearing yesterday's shirt.


End file.
